Our Date?
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Kencan Hiruma Mamori yang ... entah konyol atau romantis. Silakan saksikan, eh, baca sendiri. Sixth fic, maap kalo jelek. RnR please? Request dari Cyrix Uzuhika dan Hyou Hyouichiffer.


Makasih buat yang RnR JurTang? HA? HAA? HAAA? ! Maap gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, lagi males :P tapi yang pasti udah dibales lewat PM XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
>Our 'Date'?© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi<br>**_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Idea **_**© nggak tau ding, tau-tau ficnya jadi :P  
>Requester © ada yang rikues HiruMamo? <strong>**Cyrix Uzuhika dan Hyou Hyouichiffer**** ya?  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, ****mungkin OOC****, OC[s] ada, **_**Author's POV**_**, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, mungkin garing, **_**romance**_** kriuk-kriuk *?* dan pasaran, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, dll.  
><strong>_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p>Di rumah kediaman keluarga Anezaki—tepatnya di ruang tamu, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut <em>spiky<em> warna pirang. Dia mendengus kesal sambil melirik jam di tangan kirinya dengan tatapan bosan. _'Lama banget,'_ batin pemuda itu—Yoichi Hiruma.

_**Drap. Drap. Drap.**_

"Hiruma, mau minum dulu nggak? Kelihatannya Mamo masih lama." Hiruma sedikit kaget mendengar suara wanita. Dia menoleh. Ibu Mamori—Mami Anezaki—memanggilnya.

"Ah, nggak usah. Aku mau tunggu aja," sahut Hiruma yang **tumben** bisa jaga sikap sama calon mertuanya ini. Fu fu fu fu … .

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku cek Mamo dulu ya? Mungkin dia kesulitan memilih baju," jawab Mami sambil tersenyum. Hiruma berpikir, _'Mirip banget nih ibu-ibu sama anaknya.'_

Ya, suka senyum-senyum sendiri! :P

* * *

><p><em>Up stairs.<em>

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

"Mamo, ibu masuk ya?" panggil Mami pada anaknya—Mamori.

"Iyaaaa!" Mendengar respon Mamori, Mami segera masuk … dan sukses terkejut dengan baju-baju Mamori yang _pabalatak (*)_.

"Ya, ampun! Mamori! Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Mami _shock_. _Oce_, mungkin itu lebay. Hanya _sweatdrop_ saja kok.

Kita lihat Mamori. Kelihatannya dia—ummm—_stress? _'Tak lama dia berkata, "Ibuuuu~! Bantu aku!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi ada apa dengan baju-baju ini?"

"Aku nggak bisa memilih baju yang tepat … ."

Sejenak Mami berpikir, _'Dugaanku ternyata benar.'_

"Oh … . Rambutmu mau diapain dulu?"

"Mau diikat setengah."

"_Make-up_?"

"Pake _lip-gloss_ dan bedak aja."

"Baik. Baju ini cocok untukmu!"

Mamori melihat baju yang diacungkan—seperti bendera—oleh Mami. _Dress_ ungu muda dan _cardigan_ putih. Menarik.

"Kalau begitu … tasnya ini ya?" Mamori mengambil tas putih di meja, "dan sepatunya ini!". Mamori segera mengambil sepatu putihnya

Mami mengangguk puas. Ternyata kalau diberi arahan, putrinya bisa me-_matching_-kan bajunya sendiri. Mamori memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hiruma-_kun_ … dia masih di bawah 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya, kelihatannya dia udah nggak sabar. Sana cepetan turun!" Mami mengusir anaknya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Mamori dan Mami segera turun tangga. Setelah sampai, mereka pergi ke ruang tamu—tempat Hiruma menunggu.<p>

"Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori yang sudah ada di depan pintu ruang tamu.

Hiruma menoleh, dan mendapatkan pemandangan Mamori dengan _dress_ ungu muda dan _cardigan_ putih. Terpana sesaat, Hiruma kemudian tersenyum kecil. _'Boleh juga.'_

"Kau ini lama banget sih! Kemaren 'kan sudah kuberi tahu kalau aku akan datang pagi!" bentak Hiruma. Oi, calon mertuamu juga ada di sini lho … . Jangan kasar-kasar, _Bro_.

"Kau nggak memberi tahu waktunya! Mana kutahu kalau kau datang sepagi ini! Emang aku dewa apa!" Mamori balas teriak, kemudian meggembungkan pipinya.

Mami yang sedari tadi cuma menonton percakapan 'mesra' dua orang itu, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Mau kencan kok berantem? Pacaran yang rukun, dong." Mami berusaha memberi kebijakan berpacaran—hee?

"KAMI **BELUM** PACARAN!" teriak pasangan—Hiruma dan Mamori—itu. Dasar anak durhaka! Tereak-tereak di depan orang tua. Nggak direstuin nikah baru tau rasa! Eh, ehem.

"Nggak usah tereak kali!" bentak Mami bete, "tapi, kalau aku nggak kenal kalian, kupikir kalian udah pacaran, lho … ."

"Ibu … jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ah!" kata Mamori.

"Memang kenapa? Oya, Mamo, pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pulang sebelum jadian sama Hiruma, ya!" Mami menyahut, sekalian memutuskan secara sepihak.

"EH? Apa? IBUU!"

Hiruma yang nggak mau mengganggu pertengkaran—sebenernya sih ogah—Mami dan Mamori, langsung berdiri.

"Anezaki, kutunggu di luar."

Eh tau-taunya yang nyaut Mamori dan Mami. Nggak salah sih, mereka 'kan sama-sama Anezaki!

* * *

><p><strong>Glosarium dadakan:<strong>

**Pabalatak: Nggak tau artinya ding, ****berantakan**** kali. #dihajar**

* * *

><p>Hiruma menunggu sekitar lima menit di luar. Dia menyenderkan badannya ke tembok rumah keluarga Anezaki. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang helm untuk Mamori.<p>

"Hiruma-_kun_, maaf menunggu lama." Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

"Nge-gosip-nya udah?" sindir Hiruma.

"Hu-uh! Aku dan ibu nggak nge-gosip!" sanggah Mamori. Lagi-lagi pipinya menggembung.

"Nih." Hiruma melemparkan helm ke Mamori. Setelah itu dia memakai helmnya sendiri. Mamori memakai helm hitam itu.

"Naik." Tiba-tiba saat Mamori menoleh, Hiruma sudah ada di motornya. Mamori melangkah ke motor Hiruma, lalu duduk di belakangnya. Duduknya menyamping—iyalah, Mamori 'kan pake rok … .

Hiruma mulai meng-gas motornya. Mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, lalu berkata, "Kamu mau jatuh? Pegangan, _Baka_."

Mamori menurut sambil cemberut. "Berisik," gumamnya.

"Kamu yang berisik! YA-HA!" Hiruma menjalankan motornya dengan mendadak. Kecepatannya bertambah secara bertahap tapi singkat. Pendeknya, GLBB dipercepat.

"Kyaaaa!" Mamori kaget. Reflek, dia memeluk pinggang Hiruma. Sebelumnya dia cuma memegang bajunya saja.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkelana dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hiruma berhenti. Mamori melihat tempat mereka sekarang—di depan sebuah _restaurant_.

"Hiruma-_kun_—" ucapan Mamori terputus saat melihat Hiruma melepas helmnya. Mamori tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti Hiruma terlihat keren. Mamori baru betul-betul memperhatikan penampilan Hiruma saat itu. Kaus hitam, jaket hitam, dan celana panjang hitam. Betul-betul cocok.

Mamori segera menyadarkan pikirannya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hiruma-_kun_, untuk apa kita ke _restaurant_?"

"Aku juga belum sarapan, sama sepertimu." Hiruma menjawab sambil menarik tangan Mamori masuk ke _restaurant_ itu.

Mamori tercengang. _'Tahu dari mana nih orang?' _batinnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Hiruma dan Mamori sudah ada dalam perjalanan lagi. Kali ini mereka pergi ke bioskop.

Setelah sampai, mereka segera melihat-lihat film yang akan ditonton.

"Aku nggak mau film-film yang romatis. _That's disgusting_." Hiruma memperingati Mamori.

"Udah, diem aja." Mamori berkata santai sambil beli tiket film _***piiiiip*.**_

**(~=w=)~ (~=w=)~**

Dua jam kemudian, Hiruma keluar dari ruang bioskop bareng Mamori. Mukanya letih, lemah, lucu—eh—lusuh, lunglai, dll. dkk.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau nonton film begituan." Hiruma memulai percakapan.

"Filmnya 'kan, bagus, Hiruma-_kun_." Mamori menanggapi santai, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tapi 'kan nggak harus film kaya' tadi."

"Biarin. Sekali-kali kamu harus nonton yang kaya gitu, biar tobat."

"Keh!"

"Weeeee."

Aduh. Bertengkar itu tanda keakraban, 'kan?

'_Aku harus balas dendam,'_ batin Hiruma sambil mikir, _'aku nggak mau terima disuruh nonton _Ayatz Lope_ kaya tadi. Kekekeke, awas kau, Anezaki sialan.'_

"Hiruma-_kun_, habis ini mau ke mana?" tanya Mamori. Mereka sudah ada di parkiran motor lagi.

"Kamu terima jadi aja." Hiruma membalas sambil memakai helm-nya.

**(~=w=)~ (~=w=)~**

"Hiru … ma-_kun_? Kau yakin?" ucap Mamori dengan muka seram.

"Tentu, seratus persen," balas Hiruma, "ayo, masuk."

Hiruma mendorong Mamori untuk masuk Rumah Hantu 2000 itu lebih dulu. Dan, _well_, tentu saja Mamori nggak bisa berontak. Lawannya pemain _American Football_, _remember_?

Di dalem.

"Hiruma-_kun_? Kamu di mana? Ih cape deh ni ruangan gelap bener," panggil Mamori sambil raba-raba udara.

"Di mana juga boleh," jawab Hiruma nyante.

"IIIHH, serius nih! Kamu di ma—"

_**PLOK**_

"—KYAAAAA!" Mamori langsung lari dari tempatnya bersama Hiruma.

"Oi …" gumam Hiruma datar sambil memandangi Mamori yang menjauh. Tangannya yang tadi menepuk pundak Mamori masih tergantung di udara.

**(~=w=)~ (~=w=)~**

"Anezaki! Kau di mana sih!" teriak Hiruma sambil terus berjalan di ruangan gelap itu.

"WOI! JAWAB NAPA!" bentak Hiruma lagi. Keki.

"Kamu di—ah!" Hiruma langsung menajamkan matanya begitu melihat sosok putih-putih lagi jongkok. Hiruma mendekatinya tanpa suara. Setelah sampai, Hiruma menepuk pundak sosok itu.

"Oi, yang tadi itu aku. Ayo berdiri," ucapnya.

Nggak ada reaksi.

"Oi!" Hiruma memanggil lagi sambil melihat muka 'Mamori' yang ditepuknya.

… .

Hiruma langsung _sweatdrop_ mendadak.

Sosok yang ditepuknya bukan Mamori. Tapi—**kuntilanak**. Glek.

"Dasar—sialan!" Hiruma buru-buru mendorong kuntilanak tadi.

Hiruma bergegas keluar dari Rumah Hantu 2000 itu—sambil meneriakan kata-kata yang harusnya disensor.

* * *

><p><strong>Di luar.<strong>

Mata Hiruma otomatis menjelajah begitu keluar. Mamori belum kelihatan sejak kabur tadi.

Dan—aha! Hiruma melihat Mamori.

Dia sedang … duduk manis di sebuah kursi panjang sambil makan es krim.

"KAU! Kabur seenaknya dan sekarang malah enak-enakan di sini?" bentak Hiruma begitu dia sampai di depan Mamori.

"Habis, waktu aku lari, tau-tau udah sampe di luar. Ya udah, deh." Mamori membalas dengan polos.

"Keh!" umpat Hiruma, bete. Udah cape-cape dicari, eeeeh yang dicari malah lagi makan es krim. =_=

**(~=w=)~ (~=w=)~**

Setelah ada embel-embel makan siang, belanja ke supermarket layaknya pengantin baru—untuk membeli titipan Mami Anezaki, dan segala tetek-bengek lainnya, sekarang Hiruma dan Mamori ada di tempet duduk di depan air mancur. Untunglah mereka nggak kena basahnya air mancur.

Hiruma melirik jam tangannya. "Jam 9 malam," katanya.

"Eh—? Apa? Udah jam 9 lagi? Cepet banget … ." Mamori terkesiap.

Tiba-tiba, hening menyergap mereka selama beberapa menit.

"… . Hei, aku mau beli kopi kalengan dulu. Kamu mau?" Hiruma bersuara.

"Ah, iya, aku mau. Makasih." Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

Hiruma mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan sampai belokan, lalu berbelok. Singkatnya—Mamori tidak bisa melihatnya. Mamori menunduk, merasa bosan harus menunggu.

"Wah … liat cewek ini, _Bro_! Cantik banget, pasti _blasteran_!" Mamori kaget. Begitu mengangkat muka, yang terlihat olehnya adalah dua sosok pria berbadan cukup besar. Cukup melihat sekilas, otak pintar Mamori sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dua pria ini adalah preman. Pria yang tadi berbicara berambut coklat.

"Sialan, bener juga kau!" jawab pria satunya yang berambut hitam. Dia mendekati Mamori lalu memegang dagunya. "Temenin kita malem ini, yuk? Dijamin puas, kok. Mau ya?"

Mamori menepis tangan pria itu. Dia mulai merasa takut. "Ka, kalau kalian nggak pergi, aku akan teriak."

"Keh! Kaya' kamu berani aja," kata si Rambut Hitam sambil meludah. Temannya sudah memegangi kedua tangan Mamori.

"Le—lepaskan!" Mamori berusaha memberontak, tapi cengkraman pria tadi malah semakin kuat.

_'Ta—takut … ' _batin Mamori_, 'hiks, Hiruma-_kun_, tolong … !'_

Air mata Mamori mulai menetes. Takut. Hanya itu yang dia rasakan.

**(~=w=)~ (~=w=)~**

**Di sisi lain.**

Hiruma baru beres membeli 2 kaleng kopi. Dia berjalan lagi ke tempatnya dan Mamori duduk.

"Le—lepaskan!"

_**Tep.**_

Kaki Hiruma berhenti melangkah. Dia sudah ada di ujung jalan. Hiruma yakin tadi dia mendengar suara Mamori.

Tiba-tiba, mata Hiruma terbelalak. Dia melihat keadaan Mamori sekarang. Tangan Mamori dicengkram kuat oleh pria berambut coklat.

Otak jenius Hiruma yang terbiasa memikirkan strategi _American Football_ langsung mendapat satu fakta. _Mamori akan diperkosa_.

Hiruma terdiam. Memikirkan strategi agar Mamori bebas. Lima detik kemudian, sebuah ide hinggap di kepalanya. Dia menyeringai sambil menatap 2 kaleng kopi yang dipegangnya.

Hiruma mengambil posisi untuk melakukan _long pass_. Tangan kanannya memegang satu kaleng kopi. Sedangkan yang lainnya dipegang oleh tangan kiri Hiruma.

Kala itu, _cardigan_ Mamori baru saja dirobek oleh 2 pria bejat itu.

Hiruma menggeram pelan, berusaha _focus_.

_'Satu.'_ Dia menghitung dalam hati.

Mata Hiruma menangkap pemandangan kepala Mamori sedang dipegang oleh pria yang berambut hitam.

_'Dua. Tiga … !'_

_**WUUUSHH!**_

Sebuah _Devil Laser Bullet_ baru saja dilepaskan oleh Hiruma. Tidak, bukan, bukan _Devil Laser Bullet_ yang dulu. Hiruma telah bertahun-tahun melatih _Devil Laser Bullet_-nya. _Devil Laser Bullet_ yang tadi diluncurkannya adalah _Devil Laser Bullet_ yang memiliki kekuatan penuh dan kecepatan tinggi.

_**DUAK!**_

_Devil Laser Bullet_ Hiruma mengenai kepala bagian belakang pria berambut hitam dengan sangat keras. Si pria langsung oleng. Penglihatannya memburam, dan dia jatuh.

_**BRUK!**_

Kawannya yang kaget, langsung menoleh ke arah lemparan.

Sementara, Hiruma sudah memasang posisi untuk _pass_ lagi. Dia sudah memasang strategi; begitu si Rambut Coklat menoleh, Hiruma langsung melancarkan satu _pass_ yang sangat kuat lagi.

_**WUUUSHH!**_

_**BRUGH!**_

Kaleng kopi yang kedua mengenai pria itu tepat di dahinya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, dia ambruk.

Hiruma berlari mendekati Mamori. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena _pass_ tadi.

"Kau … kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma ragu. Dia tahu Mamori sedang ketakutan. Hiruma takut memperburuk suasana.

"Hiruma-_kun_ … " ucap Mamori perlahan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

_**GREP!**_

Mamori berdiri dan memeluk Hiruma dengan erat. Hiruma membalasnya; berharap Mamori akan kembali tenang.

Mamori menangis di bahu Hiruma. Bahunya naik-turun. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Hiruma hanya diam, membiarkan Mamori melampiaskan emosinya.

Setelah tenang, Mamori membuka matanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak. Badannya berguncang.

Pria berambut coklat tadi telah pulih dari pingsannya. Dia sedang berancang-ancang memukul kepala Hiruma.

_**SYUUUT—**_

"Yamada Takeshi … ."

—_**DHEG!**_

Sebuah _bat_ sedang tergantung di udara sekarang. Pria berambut coklat tadi seketika menjadi pucat begitu mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Da—dari mana … ?"

"Kau masih ngompol sampai kelas 1 SMA. Kau selalu mem-_bully_ orang lain karena kau menganggap dirimu kuat, dan kau haus pujian. Kau selalu dipanggil sewaktu pembagian rapor saat masih bersekolah," ujar Hiruma tenang.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamori, lalu berbalik. Hiruma berujar lagi, "Kalau kamu tidak mau rahasiamu dibeberkan, bawa kawanmu pergi dari sini dan jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Ba—baik! Maaf!" Pria konyol itu buru-buru menyeret kawannya yang masih pingsan dan pergi.

"Bodoh, ada 2 orang bodoh," ucap Hiruma cuek.

"Hiruma-_kun_!" Gendang telinga Hiruma menangkap suara Mamori.

Hiruma kembali membalikkan badannya lagi.

_**Cup**_

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Hiruma. Hiruma benar-benar berharap bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih, ya," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Ah—!" Mamori berteriak kecil karena kaget. Hiruma kembali memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Bagaimana?" bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.

Mamori sempat merasa ini adalah mimpi. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku mau. Dan kamu harus melindungiku terus."

"Kekekeke." Hiruma tertawa mendengar permintaan Mamori.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang," ujar Hiruma sembari melepas jaketnya. Dia memberikannya pada Mamori.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mamori polos.

"_Cardigan-_mu 'kan robek. Selama perjalanan pulang pake aja tuh."

"Ma … makasih … ."

"Kekeke! Iya, Pacar Sialan! Kekekeke!"

"Hu-uh … ." Mamori cemberut sambil naik ke motor. Pipinya menggembung lagi. Dalem hati sih, seneng.

"Hei."

Mamori menoleh.

_**Cup**_

AHA! Gantian Hiruma yang mencium pipi Mamori. Gembungan pipi Mamori langsung nyusut, tuh XD.

"_First kiss_-mu yang di bibir, hanya aku yang boleh merebutnya—karena itu, kau harus menikah denganku. Kekekeke."

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

Pegel… =,=

Endingnya gantung ya? Udah ah peduli ._.

Maap mengecewakan. Saya lagi mood bikin humor ;A;

AAA UTS KOMPUTER SAYA DAPET 30 ;A;

Ehem, RnR?


End file.
